


个性的使用方法

by cloud1234



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1234/pseuds/cloud1234





	1. Chapter 1

1.时间停止  
我观察他很久了。  
第一次见到他是因为淤泥怪事件，我恰好是围观的路人之一，即使隔着那么远，那双仿佛跳跃着火光的猩红眼瞳也如利箭般穿透了我的心。  
那是何等的美丽。  
被束缚的身体，因为挣扎而掀起的衣角，经过良好锻炼的，线条优美的肌肉，和那双不屈的眼睛。  
他被捂住了口鼻，喉间不断溢出挣扎地闷哼声，漂亮的眼睛因为窒息而蒙上了水汽，冲着我露出了求救般的神情。  
啊啊，即使不低头我也知道，我肯定是硬了。  
救人这样属于英雄的事情自然是不属于我这样的路人，他被欧尔麦特救了下来，双腿虚软地坐在地上，他的眼眶好像是红了，却倔强地没有掉下泪来，我忍不住舔了下嘴，幻想能舔舐到他湿润的眼角。  
电视上果然报道了这件事，我将视频存了下来，把他被捆绑的照片贴了满墙，每天都靠着他在视频了微小的闷哼声和那些照片自慰。  
爆豪胜己。  
我念着他的名字，再一次射在了那张被捂住嘴，只露出一双屈辱愤怒的猩红眼瞳的脸上。  
我没法忍受了，哪怕是被抓进监狱，我也想上他。  
他的行踪并不难掌握。  
我从雄英门口开始跟踪他，他的感觉真的很敏锐，好几次都差点被他发现，好在我的个性确实很实用，被我躲了过去。  
我和他上了同一辆电车。  
电车上的人并不多，他戴着耳机，斜斜地倚在栏杆上，那双总是戾气横生的眼睛闭着，金色的纤长睫羽在他脸上投下淡淡的阴影，那张漂亮的脸就显得乖巧可爱了起来。  
我有些失望。  
我喜欢他的眼睛，愤怒的，屈辱的，不堪的，我希望他看着我，用充满杀意的眼神。  
当然，我有什么资格要求那么多呢？  
我发动了个性。  
我可以让以我为中心，20米为半径的圆内所有生物的时间暂停，圆里所包含的生物越多，时间越短。  
车厢安静了下来。  
我走到他面前，他比我低很多，未长开的少年身量还有些娇小，低垂着头，露出一小截白皙纤长的脖颈。  
我捧起他的脸，忍不住舔上他温顺低垂的长睫，我感觉我含住了一束光，又像是吞进了一根天使的翅羽，它落在我的心上，柔软又挑逗地摩挲着我砰砰跳动的心房。  
我将他的眼睫舔得湿漉漉的，在他的眼皮缝隙间舔舐，那处薄薄的皮肉被我舔开，我的舌尖碰到了一个湿润光滑的东西。  
那是他的眼球！  
是那双我爱极了的猩红眼眸，我忍不住越发地靠近他，将下体勃发的欲望在他身上乱蹭，我用手掰开他的眼皮，露出下面迷茫无神的眼睛。  
真是美丽。  
我宽厚的舌舔过他整个眼瞳，在猩红的瞳仁上流连忘返。  
这时，我的心脏传来一阵剧痛。  
我的时间不多了。  
我只能离开那双我钟爱的眼睛，最后爱怜地吻上他的唇。  
他的嘴里也是甘油的味道，甜腻粘稠，我舔过他口腔的每一处嫩肉，双手泄愤地抓住他的臀肉使劲揉捏。  
他肯定被我亲的很爽，在我怀里抖个不停，连屁股肉都一颤一颤的，真是淫荡的身体。  
心脏的疼痛已经难以忍耐，我只能松开他，跑回自己原来的位置，解除个性。  
“唔……奇怪……”我看见他身体猛地颤了下，低头捂住了那只被我从里到外都舔舐透的眼睛，那岂不是，我的唾液沾到了他手上？  
我又开始兴奋了，我刚刚并没有射，下体还高高地翘着，我看见他用另一只眼警惕得扫过周围，他看见我了，我忍不住屏住呼吸希望他的视线在我身上多停留一会。  
哪怕只是一秒也好。  
但他移开了。  
是啊，我这样的人，他怎么会注意到呢？  
电车上又上来一群人，空间变得拥挤起来，我趁机挪到他身后，身下高高顶起的鼓包离他挺翘的屁股只有一掌的距离。  
他身上的校服松松垮垮地挂在他身上，好像一扯就能脱掉，领口大敞着，从我的角度可以看见他嶙峋的锁骨和大片白皙的胸膛。  
他的胸真漂亮，肌肉轮廓明显，鼓鼓囊囊的，线条却优美含蓄，兼具了力量与美感。那么大，怕是一手都握不住。  
他的锁骨也好看，凸起的骨骼形成了深刻凹陷，我若是射在他脸上，浓稠的白浊顺着他漂亮的脸滑下，流过纤长白皙的脖颈，最后定会在那里积上一洼。  
我忍不住离他更近了些，在他肩颈处轻轻嗅闻，如他这般年龄的少年，大都一身过分运动的汗臭味，  
可他却不一样，或许是身上的体液都是硝化甘油的原因，他身上有一股属于少年的淡淡的清爽的香气，那味道可真好闻，我开始考虑去他家偷一件他的贴身衣服试试了。  
我正沉迷于他的香气，不料被身后的人推了一把，勃发的性器直接捅上了他的屁股。  
真软！  
我在心中赞叹，却见他猛地回过头来，猩红的眼里跳动着灼目的火光，他厌恶的看着我，好像我是个下水道里恶臭的老鼠。  
啊，我确实是，这样只敢在暗中意淫猥亵他的我，不就像是只下水道里的老鼠吗？  
他推开身前的人，试图离开我身边，不可以，我不能忍受他离开我的视线，情急之下，我又发动了个性。  
我已经做好了觉悟。  
我上前，一把扯开他的校服衬衫，他的扣子蹦的到处都是，露出了他介于少年与青年之间，青涩又独具魅力的身体，我从后面握住了自己肖想很久的乳肉，那里并不像看上去那么坚硬，反而弹润柔软，手感极佳，他的乳头比我想的还要漂亮，是颜色浅淡的粉色，明明还没有被触碰就已经怯生生地挺立着，我想我知道他为什么要穿那么宽松的校服了，是怕乳头被摩擦到吗？  
我一手伸进他的嘴里，搅弄着柔软的口腔，一手环住他的腰，他的腰可真细，被宽松的校服遮掩着看不出来，真正拿手去衡量就能发现，且细虽细，却带着股如同高峰松竹，崖上冰雪般的劲挺不可摧折之意。  
我留恋地抚摸他的腰身，只觉得心里越发喜欢他，我将他一枚俏生生的乳首含在嘴里吸嘬着，另一只则用沾了他晶莹唾液的手指揉弄把玩。  
心脏的疼痛越发剧烈，我的欲火却越燃越烈，我想我没有时间了，只能离开那只被我舔得湿软黏腻嫣红剔透的乳首。  
我扒下他的裤子和内裤，露出属于未经情事的少年，颜色浅淡的性器，他发育的很好，分量大，形状笔直，又粗又长，这让我有些自卑，又有些欣喜。  
我含住他的性器，用在网上看到的技术讨好地舔弄他，我移动着头部给他做着深喉，一手探进他的两瓣雪白臀肉间，摩挲着那里瑟缩的穴口。  
他到底是还年轻，没有经验，很快就射到了我的嘴里，我将他翻过身来，吻住那个粉色的小口，将嘴里的东西用舌头一点点地渡了进去。  
我肆意地舔弄着他柔软的肉洞，将每一处褶皱都滋润得水光淋漓，那处被我舔得软成一摊湿烂的胭脂，轻易地吞进了两根手指。  
我不能再忍耐了。  
我忍着心脏的疼痛，将性器插了进去，即使是经过良好的扩张，初经人事的穴洞也不能完全适应男人的粗大，我掐住他纤细的腰，用力地摆动起腰，重重地撞上他柔软挺翘的屁股。  
他的背也漂亮，背肌结实紧致，肩胛骨突出，像是两支含蓄的翅膀，上面蒙了层莹润的汗液，像极了一块触手生温的暖玉，我急色地舔咬吮吻着他的每一块肌肤，试图在上面留下自己的痕迹。  
我爱着他。  
我这样想。  
心脏的疼痛让我没法再支持个性的使用，我的个性消失了。  
“唔……哈啊……什么……混蛋……怎么回事……唔嗯……”  
啊，这样也好。  
他的声音让我越发兴奋，我抓住他的两瓣臀肉使劲揉捏，那样柔软白皙的丰满臀肉上，若是染上了生艳的薄红，定会像熟透的蜜桃一般惹人怜爱，可惜我已经看不清那样的景色了。  
我能感到他的挣扎，爆炸的火光灼烧着我的身体，我的眼前发黑，什么都看不见，但即使这样……  
即使这样……  
我用尽最后的力气掰开他的屁股，奋力一顶，将自己的浊液全部射进他的身体。  
真好啊，他被我玷污了……  
我这样想着，永远地堕入了黑暗。


	2. 2.洗脑

2.洗脑

事情是怎么到了这个地步的呢？  
噼里啪啦的爆炸声在耳边威胁般地轰响，心操人使看着眼前暴怒的爆豪胜己，忍不住思考。  
一开始只是跟班里的同学在路上闲聊，被问道了理想型是什么样的。  
然后回答了，喜欢长的好看，胸大腰细屁股翘，性格稍微有点傲娇就绝赞。  
“什么啊，心操君，那不就是A班那个爆豪胜己吗？心操君原来是喜欢这种类型的吗？”  
啊，这么说来的话……  
心操人使认真思考了下，玩笑道  
“啊，如果是那个爆豪胜己的话，要是成为我的妻子大概会很不错吧。”  
只是玩笑罢了。  
如果没有被爆豪胜己听到的话，这大概就只是心操人使和朋友间掉节操的玩笑话，不会有人当真，说不定转头就忘了。  
然而……  
被谈论的正主其实就在他们身后，绝佳的耳力将全部对话都完完整整地听见了。  
“你们……真是敢说呢？”他们听到身后传来的，略显低沉的声音，“给我去死吧！！！”  
巨大的火光在眼前跳跃，难以言喻的危机感在心操人使脑中炸裂，真的假的，这家伙，是真的想杀了他吧？  
情急之下，心操人使不由自主地发动了个性，恰好刚刚爆豪胜己算是回应了他的话，那只在心操人使眼里如同地狱伸出的死亡之手停在了他面前。  
好险，就差一点点。  
然而还没等心操人使松口气，那只手就突然放了下来，露出爆豪胜己已经恢复平静的脸，他极自然地一把拉住了心操人使的手。  
嗯？？？  
“爆豪…同学，这是在…做什么？”  
“什么做什么？”爆豪胜己偏头看他，一脸不爽，“我不是你的妻子吗？牵手是理所当然的吧。”  
若无其事地说出了非常了不得的话呢？！  
“所以……事情就是这样……”  
相泽一脸生无可恋地看着眼前极自然地牵着手的两人。  
“既然个性也解除不了，就先这样吧。一般24个小时后就自动解开了。”相泽头疼地揉了揉额角，“这种事情我也没有办法啊。”  
不要擅自把麻烦的事情扔给学生自己解决啊！！  
心操人使一脸麻木地坐在沙发上，手里捧着爆豪胜己刚刚泡好的茶，面前的茶几上摆着爆豪胜己切好的水果，想到对方一进门就极自然地接过自己的外套，现在正在自家的厨房做晚饭。  
真的是完全套入了人妻模板呢。  
动作竟然这么娴熟，想不到你是这样的爆豪胜己！  
自己的个性在某方面真的是强的一塌糊涂呢。  
已经隐隐有香味从厨房那边传来，心操人使在脑海中勾勒着爆豪胜己穿着围裙的样子。这位暴躁的天才确实拥有着如他所说的好身材，胸大腰细屁股翘，围裙的系带会将他的腰肢收的不盈一握，他的屁股那么翘，余下的带子会随着他的动作，顺着浑圆的弧度滑进中间的缝隙……  
心操人使想着想着，脑海里的爆豪胜己就渐渐地，没了衣服。  
……  
！！！  
不不不这不是我的错说到人妻的话会想到裸体围裙是条件反射吧并不是说我对爆豪胜己有什么特别的想法振作一点啊心操人使你的人生不能就这样走上弯路！！！  
“喂，晚饭好了，快点过来。”  
心操人使闻言，从长久的深思中抬起头，先入目的是一双交叠的白皙小腿，肌肉线条优美流畅，脚踝处尤为纤细，凸起的骨节上覆盖着薄薄一层皮肉，隐约能见其下的细小血管。再向上则是并拢的大腿，家居型的围裙堪堪能遮住隐秘地带，留下惹人遐想的小片阴影。他果真有着极细的腰肢，被围裙紧裹着，几乎一掌可握。过低的领口根本遮不住那对于高中生来说过大的胸部，两粒嫣红的乳粒俏生生地立着，从领口边缘探出头来，显得淫荡又可爱。  
爆豪胜己偏着头，脖颈线条拉得纤长漂亮，诱人的红从他的脸上一直蔓延到脖颈，他的视线紧紧地盯着地上，手不自觉地抓紧了围裙的下摆，露出点浑圆柔软的弧度。  
“干，干嘛这么盯着我，不是你自己说的吗，人妻就要裸围什么的……”  
心操人使面无表情地看着他，良久，鲜红的液体像断了线的珠子般从他的鼻腔滑落。  
啊，欧噶桑，我的人生可能要在弯曲的路上一去不返了呢。  
心操人使缓步走到爆豪胜己面前，作为与爆豪胜己齐名的恶人脸，当他沉下脸时，那双幽紫的眼眸便暗沉如暴雨将至时晦暗的天空，叫人望之生畏。  
他环住爆豪胜己的腰，掌心贴着对方裸露的温热皮肤，明明看上去如高山松竹，崖上冰雪般坚韧不可摧，此时却像是被捂热的坚冰，化做春水潺潺，流淌在掌心。他的手一点点向下移动，用一种轻柔却不失情色的手法抚摸着爆豪胜己挺翘柔软地不可思议的臀肉，  
“所谓妻子，要做的可不止是这些啊。”  
若是往常，他大概是要被锤进墙里扒都扒不下来的那种。  
然而此时，那双总是跳跃着可怖火光的手不安地抓住心操人使胸前的布料，爆豪胜己低着头，只有一点微红的耳尖隐约可见。  
“那种事……我当然……”  
剩下的话消匿于两人相交的唇齿间，即使是身中这样的个性，爆豪胜己依然是始终如一的强势，按住心操人使的肩就不由分说地吻了上来。  
唇舌交缠最能激发人的性欲，更何况是这样的情况。心操人使忍不住抓了把爆豪胜己的屁股，香软白腻的臀肉在掌心跳跃，从指缝中满溢而出。  
心操人使顺着爆豪胜己扬起的颈子向下吮吻，来到了弧度美好的胸部，那处并不像看上去那么坚硬，反而弹润柔软，他含住一粒嫣红肿胀的乳首，用牙齿碾磨，舌尖拨弄。另一只则用手掐住，坚硬的指甲在隐秘的乳孔处拨弄戳刺，似乎要就这么插进去一般。  
“这个，”心操人使最后嘬吸了口嘴里坚硬的红果，笑道，“产奶给我看吧。”  
“混、混蛋，那种事情，不可能的吧。”  
心操人使无所谓地耸耸肩，一手握住爆豪胜己的性器来回抽送，一手伸进他嘴里，玩弄躲闪的红舌。  
“好好舔呀，作为妻子，让丈夫满足是本职吧？”  
本来还有些抗拒的爆豪胜己闻言眼神渐渐迷茫了起来，纤长如蝶翼的金色睫羽不安地颤仔仔细细地舔了个遍。  
扩张的工作因为爆豪胜己的顺从而很顺利地进行着，心操人使的两根手指在他已经湿润的穴道里抽送，指尖细致地揉弄过每一处嫩肉，被异物插入的感觉有些微妙，更何况身前脆弱的地方还在被用娴熟的手法玩弄，爆豪胜己的腰一颤一颤地挺动，敏感地连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
“唔啊！”身后的手指突然按到了某个地方，无形的快感如暴戾的长鞭，抽击在爆豪胜己的神经末梢，他仿佛触电般地战栗起来，腰身一挺，浓稠的白浊便泄在了心操人使手中。  
“哈啊……什么……好奇怪……”  
“啊，”心操人使偏偏头，露出了一个有些邪气的笑，“找到好地方了。”  
接下来便是对那里的击中攻击，心操人使时而轻缓地在周边摩挲划圈，引得爆豪胜己主动挺着腰将自己的敏感点往他手下送，时而两指交替，狠戾地按揉那处，将爆豪胜己逼出崩溃的呜咽，身子狂乱地颤个不停，生理性的泪水流了满颊。  
刚刚还略显干燥的肠道随着他的动作渐渐发出了“咕叽咕叽”的水声，甚至在心操人使将手指抽出时拉出了粘腻的丝。  
爆豪胜己已经完全躺倒在餐桌上了，围裙的下摆被推到腰上，露出湿漉漉黏糊糊的性器，两腿成M型张开，如一段束绸般落在心操人使的臂弯，羊脂玉般的臀肉湿莹莹地颤着，股沟张开，湿红粘腻，中央嫩生生的穴刚刚被抠挖地嫣红，湿粘粘地张合着。  
心操人使身上还好好地穿着校服，只解了裤子，一根涨红的性器傲然挺立着，坚硬的头部若即若离地亲吻着湿软的穴口，将透明黏液顶的到处都是。  
“唔…够了……混蛋……别玩了……”  
爆豪胜己抓着心操人使的胳膊，无处纾解的欲望让他难耐地抓扣着心操人使的手臂，留下一道道红痕。  
“乖，”心操人使在穴口重顶了几下，几乎探入了半个头部，又很快地拔了出来，徒留饥渴的穴洞挽留般地剧烈张合着，“怎么请求丈夫还要我教你吗？”  
“呜呜……别……别走……”爆豪胜己腰身一挺，在升上云端的中途就被打落几乎要将他逼崩溃，他呜咽着将手往身下探，两团白腻臀肉叫淫水浸了个透，如玉碗中半融的膏酪，滑腻湿软，爆豪胜己抓了几把都没抓住，只能勉强扣住穴口边缘，将嫣红湿润的穴口掰开，露出里面媚红的肠肉，“请……请您……操我……”  
心操人使将怒张的巨物抵在被他扯开的穴口，晃动腰身，打着转磨蹭，连十根纤长手指都淫弄了一番，“叫我什么？”  
“哈啊……”爆豪胜己颤着身子，十指深深陷入白腻臀肉，将穴口扯得变形，几乎是哭泣着叫喊，“老公！哈啊……求您……求老公……操操我……”  
话音未落心操人使就一个挺身操了进去，一步到底，连着深处还未被发掘的地方都一并艹开，沉甸甸的卵蛋重重地打在了湿滑的穴口边，发出响亮的“啪”的一声。  
“哈啊~~~~~❤❤❤”终于被满足的快感太甚，爆豪胜己猛地仰起头，一双猩红艳丽的眼失了焦，闭不住的唇间泄了声甜腻婉转的音来。  
没有给爆豪胜己反应过来的时间，心操人使抓住他的大腿，挺动腰身，整根入整根进，大开大合地操弄着身下刚才还是处子地的紧致穴道。心操人使的性器前端有些弯曲，每次插入都会重重摩擦过前列腺，爆豪胜己全身都在颤，如惊雷炸裂般的快感从尾椎一路攀升到大脑皮层，控制着他全部的思维。  
“啊啊~~~好~~好~棒~~老公~~❤~~好~~哈啊~~好厉害~~”  
没什么比这个更鼓舞上位的了，心操人使拉开爆豪胜己已经抓不住自己臀肉的手，毫不留情地掰开两团圆润的雪白臀肉，用比刚才还要快狠的速度力道，对着他最敏感的花心不停顶弄。  
“啊啊——~~~❤❤❤……要坏掉了~~❤❤”  
“哈啊~~呜呜呜……要死了~~❤❤要被~~~老公操死了~~啊啊~~❤❤~~~”  
爆豪胜己的穴道痉挛般地抽搐，绞紧了心操人使的性器，红热的肠肉如饥似渴地吸附上去，却还是挡不住对方的离去，竟是被拽出了穴口，肉乎乎地翻在外面，紧嘬着巨大狰狞的性器，像极了一只至淫至艳的牡丹，随着心操人使抽出的动作缓缓盛开。  
心操人使的动作越来越快，额上布了层细密的汗，爆豪胜己的呻吟声也越发高昂，两条如豹子般矫健修长的腿紧紧缠着心操人使的腰，两只沾满自己淫液的手不知何时来到了胸前，竟是自己捏着两粒嫣红剔透的乳粒揉弄。  
“啊啊——~~~~❤❤❤要……要高潮了~~~~❤❤被艹高潮了~~~❤❤”  
随着爆豪胜己穴道突然的绞紧，心操人使一个挺身，射进对方体内，滚烫的精液激打在敏感抽搐的肠肉上，将爆豪胜己再度送上了绝顶的高潮。  
“啊啊~~~呜呜呜……对……对不起……老公……”爆豪胜己一双猩红眼眸里像是蓄了一池摇曳的春池，水光荡漾进心操人使的心尖，他掐着两颗肿大的乳首，挺胸给心操人使看，“没有……流奶……”  
喂喂，这是犯规吧。  
心操人使近乎绝望地揉了把脸，就附下身在他脸颊处轻咬了口，凑在他耳边低声道，  
“那怎么办？不如…我把你操到流奶好不好？”

 

回忆结束。  
心操人使心想自己干的事大概确实是被打进地心都不算过，对方却意外地没有真的动手，只是把手放在他耳边，炸出充满威胁意味的火光。一双猩红眼眸明明是怒瞪着他，眼角却洇着层薄纱般的红。  
真可爱。  
果然自己终于是疯了吗？  
“混蛋……”爆豪胜己咬着牙，声音因为耻辱感而微微抖动，另一只手拉开校服外套，露出下面的白衬衫，“给老子把这个解决了啊！！”  
咦？？？  
心操人使瞳孔收缩，堪称呆滞地看着对方胸前洇湿的布料，和其下嫣红剔透湿软黏腻的乳首。  
“爆豪……同学，这是……流奶了吗？？？”  
“西……西内！！！！！！”


	3. 3.隐身

3.隐身  
“本台报道，排名No.1的英雄木偶在英雄活动中意外失踪的事情已经得到确认，他的伴侣，排名No.3的英雄爆心地正在接受采访。”  
“请问爆心地先生，您对木偶先生失踪的事件怎么看呢？”  
被一群记者围着的男人原本微微垂着眼睑，听到问题后偏偏头，纤长卷翘的睫羽蝶翼般扬起，露出其下剔透璀璨如红宝石的眼眸，他的眼睛亮的惊人，仿佛有两簇火焰在燃烧，  
“那个混蛋……”他直视着摄像头，一字一顿地回答，“绝对不会有问题的。”  
“看来爆心地先生也很相信木偶先生呢，让我们心怀希望，等待我们的英雄回来吧。本台记者xx日早晨报道。”  
然而就在这些人面前，他们讨论的主角，绿谷出久，正泪眼汪汪地捂住下体不让自己哭出来，无声地发出吼叫，【小胜夸我了啊啊啊啊啊——！！！】  
是的，他，绿谷出久并没有失踪。  
绿谷出久今天只是很平常地出门，很平常地巡逻，很平常地回家，然后就发现不知道从时候开始所有人都看不见他了。然后他回到家的三个小时后，他失踪的事全日本都知道了。  
根据街头的摄像头显示，他只是很普通地走在路上，然后走着走着就没了。现实意义的没了，整个人莫名其妙地就消失在镜头里了。  
经过一段时间的实验，绿谷出久发现自己现在的身体类似于幽灵，但可以碰到实物，只是自己发出的声音却是没法传达出去的。  
反正对怎么恢复也没什么头绪，绿谷索性跟在爆豪胜己身后，看看平时并不能经常看见的，小胜战斗时的样子。  
【啊，小胜的腰可真细，感觉还没有我的小臂宽，做的时候也很容易就能掐住，小胜一被按住腰的话就完全没有抵抗力了呢，只会一边撅着屁股扭，一边骂我了呢嘿嘿嘿。】  
【啊，小胜的屁股可真翘，不止翘，还很大，一手都握不住，又软，一捏就会从指缝间溢出，特别好看。】  
【呜呜呜，小胜的胸！小胜的胸怎么这么大，明明腰那么细胸却这么大怎么想都很色情，而且线条也很漂亮，又不会很硬，而是那种柔韧又弹润的触感！小胜的胸是信仰啊！】  
巡逻中的爆豪胜己：不知道为什么就是觉得很冷。  
即使心里因为绿谷的事已经烦躁不堪，爆豪胜己还是尽责地将自己范畴内的任务有条不紊地完成。等他回到家时已经是很晚了，原本温暖的房子第一次冰冷空寂地让他无所适从。  
将门关上，爆豪胜己才像泄了口气一般靠在门上，缓缓地滑了下去，坐在冰冷的地板上。他不知道绿谷出久究竟发生了什么，最近并没有什么棘手到需要绿谷暂时消失才能解决的案子，而且绿谷也不是会将他抛在一边，什么都不跟他商量的类型。  
这样不声不响地消失要么是绿谷真的突然发生了什么，要么就是事情已经危险到会让他失去性命的地步，而绿谷不想将他扯进来，无论是哪个对于爆豪胜己来说都是同样的痛苦。这么多年，他已经渐渐明白自己永远会有力不能及的时候，却依然会痛恨自己的弱小。  
爆豪胜己将脸埋进膝盖，良久，发出了一声微弱到几乎听不到的呜咽声。  
就在这时，他突然感觉到，好像是有两条结实有力的胳膊环住了自己，他靠上了一个同样结实的胸膛，似乎有什么人的下巴抵在自己的头上，安抚地蹭了蹭。  
这是一个熟悉得让他几乎想要流泪的拥抱。  
爆豪胜己猛地抬起头，伸手去抓，却只碰到了一片空气，他茫然地睁大眼，看着一片虚无的面前，“……deku？”  
并没有回应。  
爆豪胜己挫败地低下头，深深吸了口气，重新站了起来。

 

浴室的光柔和温暖，温热的水落在奔波了一天的疲惫身躯上，使莹润白皙的皮肤泛起了漂亮的红，爆豪胜己低着头，水珠不断地从他的脸上滑落，偏长的额发沾了水，遮住了他的神情。  
良久爆豪胜己叹了口气，伸手打算关掉花洒，就在这时他突然感到一个温热的吻落在了他的后颈处，柔软的唇落在湿润的皮肤，滑腻的舌流连地缓慢扫过，惹得爆豪胜己下意识地颤了下，猩红的瞳仁微缩，他迅速反身挥拳，却打了个空。  
“谁？！”浴室里空空荡荡，安静地好像刚刚那个吻不过是他的错觉，但爆豪胜己却没有放松下来，作为日本数一数二的职业英雄，他比谁都坚信自己的感觉。  
是敌人吗？会隐身的个性？  
爆豪胜己身上每一块肌肉都绷紧了，一面仔细感知着周围的空气，一面思考对方的来意。一个火花般的念头在他脑海里一闪而过，又被他很快掐灭。  
一双手突然握住了他的腰，灼热的吐息喷洒在敏感的侧颈，那里的皮肤很快泛起了一种玫瑰色泽的红。耀眼的火光在爆豪胜己的手中炸开，他毫不犹豫地向身后按去，却只碰到了一片空气。  
“什……唔！！！”  
因为惊讶而微张的嘴被人强势地侵入，有些粗糙的手掐住了他的下巴，唇瓣被人含着细腻地舔吮，滑腻的舌舔舐过每一粒牙齿，又向里深入，摩挲着敏感的上颚。  
爆豪胜己瞪大眼睛，短时间的愣神后立刻咬紧了牙，坚硬洁白的牙重重磕在一起，发出一声清脆的撞击声。  
对方似乎也被他吓到了，在他试图咬紧牙的时候本来在他嘴里搅弄不停的舌头向外躲了躲，这是个条件反射般的动作，说明这个人对自己的个性应用并不纯熟。  
爆豪胜己还在试图分析出敌人的特性，对方却没停下侵略他的口腔，长驱直入的舌变本加厉一直舔到他的喉口。没法形容这种感觉，他明明紧紧地闭着嘴，却被人用舌头把整个口腔都舔了个透。作为一个嗜辣的人，他本身口腔就及其敏感，此时连最深处的地方都被人肆意舔弄，身体很快就违反本人意志地软了下来。  
环在他腰间的手向下滑去，握住了他的性器，将还软垂的性器放在手心玩弄，爆豪胜己的性器很傲人，即使是沉睡的状态也尺寸惊人，或许是身上分泌出的液体都是甘油的原因，他身上每一寸皮肤都细腻白皙，就连性器都没有暗沉的色素沉淀，泛着娇艳的粉色。  
那人握着他的性器，像是找到了什么好玩的玩具，一会两指夹住龟头的前端，将马眼挤压变换成各种形状，一会又扯着龟冠摩擦冠沟鼓起的小肉粒，爆豪胜己本就不常自我抚慰，这样纯熟的技巧很快将他刺激得腿都软了，性器却随着对方的动作挺了起来。  
对方正握着他的性器上下撸动，这人的手太过粗糙，摩擦过娇嫩的性器时带来强烈的快感，浴室明亮的光晃着爆豪胜己的眼睛，让他的神志都有些模糊，他整个人都软在对方的怀里，炙热的温度从身后源源不断地传来。明明是袭击者，却让他升起了一丝自己都没察觉的安心感。  
对方的另一只手也伸到了爆豪胜己的身后，手指裹着什么粘稠的东西，缓缓地探进他的后面。  
身体是有记忆的。在爆豪胜己的理智还没意识到前，他的身体已经感受到了这份熟悉，柔顺地冲着对方舒展开。  
肠道内部柔软细滑，温顺的吸吮着对方指节粗大的手指，对方轻车熟路地将还有些小羞涩的穴洞揉开，重重地按上了那处娇嫩的腺体。  
“哈啊——！！……啊啊……唔……”  
爆豪胜己的身体抽搐了几下，一股稠白的精液从性器喷出，又被什么看不见的存在接住，送到嘴边，舔食地一干二净。  
这种熟悉感已经没法掩盖，还没完全从高潮的余韵中出来的爆豪胜己下意识地向身后伸出手试图抓住什么，“de……deku？”  
他抓了个空。  
爆豪胜己神色出现了一瞬间的空白，一双猩红的瞳仁染了层莹润的水汽洗去了凶戾之气，他茫然地看着虚空，喉间溢出了一声低低的哽咽。  
下一刻他的手就碰到了什么软软的东西，微凉的发丝带着卷曲的弧度，温顺地缠绕在他指间。  
“……deku？”  
回应他的是一个温热的吻，落在潮湿的眼角处。爆豪胜己后知后觉地感到了羞窘，明明什么都碰不到还是张牙舞爪地挣扎，绿谷出久几乎都抓不住他。  
不可否认他一开始确实是有些恶趣味地想看咔酱紧张的样子，但更多的还是被爆豪胜己这千万年难得一见的脆弱姿态弄得心软成一摊甜腻的水，他身上每一个细胞都在尖叫着，他想拥抱他。用切实的温度和肌肤接触告诉他，他从未离开。  
绿谷出久环住爆豪胜己的腰，细密的吻不断落在他光洁的背脊上，爆豪胜己的挣扎渐渐弱了下来。长大后，或许是因为ofa的缘故，绿谷出久的个子一路猛飚，成功赶超爆豪胜己1cm，现在这样将爆豪胜己圈在怀里倒也不显勉强。  
看着软下来的咔酱，绿谷出久偷偷动了动还埋在爆豪胜己里面的手指。过分强烈的快感电流般席卷全身，爆豪胜己猛地直起了腰，小小地呜咽了声，却没有露出什么抗拒的神情，乖乖缩在绿谷出久怀里，像只被顺了毛的猫咪。  
待遇这么好吗！  
在多年和爆豪胜己相处的过程中，绿谷出久深谙蹬鼻子上脸之道，脑内一时间划过上百种现在可以玩的play，最后还是为了小命着想选了最普通的一个。  
他状似平常地把爆豪胜己抱进怀里，得到了几个不痛不痒的爆破和软绵绵的（并没有）“混蛋”“去死”后，走到了等身的穿衣镜前。  
“咔酱，好美。”  
绿谷出久啄吻着爆豪胜己的耳尖，语气痴迷地在爆豪胜己耳边呢喃着。  
“混蛋你说——！”  
爆豪胜己停住了，死死的盯着镜子里的人。  
这他妈怎么可能是他！？  
镜子里的人被无法看见的东西抱在半空中，双腿大开露出挺立的不断流水的傲人性器，粉嫩的穴口被抻开一个三指宽的洞，职英优秀的视力几乎可以看清里面每一道蠕动的褶皱，艳丽的肠肉上浅浅地敷了层莹亮的膜，那是他自己分泌出的淫液。做过分的则是表情，明明是凶戾的眼型，眸子却染着湿漉漉的水汽，眼尾洇着情欲的红，唇瓣被灼热的吐息烧的艳红，白皙的脸颊上晕出的薄红色气得惊人。  
绿谷出久将他以一种小孩把尿的姿势抱着，早就挺立的性器顶上爆豪胜己的穴口，小幅度地蹭着。  
“不、不要……”爆豪胜己扭着身子想要拒绝，对他来讲这样的事情也太过了。然而绿谷出久并没有停下来，于是他只能眼睁睁地看着那里被一点点抻开一个远比之前大的洞，里面禁闭的肠肉被一寸寸分开，他甚至亲眼看到了自己微微隆起的腺体是怎么被碾过的。  
“……唔唔……哈啊……”  
爆豪胜己瞪大眼睛，猩红的瞳仁却失了焦，浑身都发着颤，身前的性器颤抖的射了出来。  
“一进去就高潮了呢，不愧是咔酱。”  
绿谷出久在他耳边低低的笑，不给他反应时间就大开大合地操弄起来，艳红的肠肉被翻出穴口又被捅了回去，柔软细腻的肠肉随着绿谷出久的动作一次次地痉挛的绞紧了里面的性器。  
而这一切都落在爆豪胜己眼里，他羞得浑身都泛起了漂亮的红，又因为精神过度的紧绷身体敏感得过分，被掐一把乳尖也能浑身颤抖的达到一个小高潮。  
酥麻感占据了下身所有的感觉，这么多年绿谷出久早就知道怎样让他最舒服，明明表情还很屈辱不甘，爆豪胜己却是窝在绿谷出久怀里 嘴里抑制不住的发出融化般甜腻的喘息声。  
“……呜呜，deku……deku……”  
“咔酱……”绿谷出久吻着他汗湿的雪腮，重重地喘了声，“我也快到了，一起好不好？”  
这么说着，他却没有等爆豪胜己回答的意思，一把抓住了爆豪胜己的性器，身下的动作毫无预兆地快了起来。  
“啊啊——！呜……啊啊……哈啊……”  
“……哈啊……咔酱……咔酱……咔酱……”  
绿谷出久松开了爆豪胜己的性器，一个挺身将自己的东西全部射了进去什么，炙热的液体喷洒在敏感的腺体上，爆豪胜己被激得浑身都在颤，却什么都没能射出来，只有腺液失禁一样地往外流。  
同时，绿谷出久的身形渐渐显了出来，他还穿着早上出去时的衣服，只把性器拿了出来，正插在爆豪胜己身体里。  
“咔酱……”亲了亲爆豪胜己爽的乱七八糟的脸，绿谷出久笑了起来，“我回来了。”

 

后来毫不意外地被爆破了。


End file.
